1. Field
Embodiments relate to a metal sheet for encapsulating an organic light-emitting display device and a method of encapsulating using the same, and more particularly, to a metal sheet with a structure for removing a releasing film and a method of encapsulating using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, many studies have been conducted about a thin film and flexible organic light-emitting display device due to its driving characteristics. However, a display unit of the organic light-emitting display device may be degraded due to the penetration of moisture. Accordingly, an encapsulating structure for substantially preventing external moisture from penetrating into the display unit is needed to protect the display unit.
A sealing structure in which an encapsulation substrate formed of a glass material covering a base substrate on which the display unit is formed may be generally employed. An encapsulation structure in which a metal sheet is attached to an encapsulation substrate to effectively dissipate heat generated from the display unit may be preferably employed. The metal sheet has a structure in which both sides of a main body include adhesive layers, and thus, the adhesive layer on a side is attached to an encapsulation substrate as described above and the adhesive layer on the other side is attached to a part to be attached on the base substrate.
When a metal sheet is attached to an encapsulation substrate, a process of detaching a releasing film that covers the adhesive layer is performed in a state that the metal sheet is fixed on a work table. However, in this process, the releasing film is not cleanly detached from the adhesive layer, that is, the main body of the metal sheet itself is detached together with the releasing film only leaving the adhesive layer on the other side on the work table.
In this case, the detaching work is not smoothly performed resulting in a low productivity, and thus, there is a need to develop a method to address this problem.